1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adapter for subsequent shortening of a PEG probe which has already been put in place for artificial feeding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PEG probe is fitted by introducing an endoscope or gastroscope into the patient's stomach and opening the stomach out by insufflation of air. A cannula is then advanced through the abdominal wall and stomach wall into the stomach lumen. A guide wire is introduced through the cannula into the stomach lumen, it is gripped with the endoscope or gastroscope and pulled back out through the patient's esophagus and mouth. With the aid of the guide wire which has been fitted in this way, the probe is then guided to the interior of the stomach and from there outward via the cannula. This procedure is also referred to as percutaneaus endoscopic gastrostomy (PEG).
At their distal end, the known PEG probes generally used have an inner retaining member with which the probe tube bears on the inner wall of the stomach. The probe tube is dimensioned so that it extends far out from the abdominal wall. At its proximal end the tube has a connection part in order to be able to connect the system for delivering nutrient solution. To close the probe tube, a conventional tube clamp or integrated closure cap is also often provided.
The known PEG probes have proven themselves in practice. However, a problem experienced by active patients is the fact that the probe tube protrudes relatively far out.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,657 describes a PEG probe which has an adapter for connection of a delivery system. The adapter is closed off by a Y-slotted valve which opens upon connection of the delivery system. To open the valve, the connection part of the delivery system has a protruding cannula which is inserted into the adapter. A disadvantage, however, is that the known PEG probe is not directly compatible with the conventional delivery systems which have a Luer lock connector. In addition, there is a risk that the slotted valve does not provide a complete seal and too quickly loses its ability to function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,280 describes a probe for enteral nutrition which has a plurality of lumina. The probe has an adapter with a plurality of attachment pieces which can each be closed off with plugs.
DE 41 05 661 A1 discloses a device for long-term percutaneaus enteral nutrition. The flow channel of this probe too is closed off with a plug. No shut-off member with a rotatable or displaceable closure body is provided here either. DE 690 16 263 T2 describes a feed probe which again has an adapter that can be closed off with a plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,924 describes a PEG probe with a connection piece which is a component part of the probe tube. The connection piece of the PEG probe has a rotatable closure body for the flow channel.